


小华的眼镜

by garrulous_abyss



Category: null - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrulous_abyss/pseuds/garrulous_abyss





	小华的眼镜

有一个小孩子，叫小华，出生的时候就戴着红水晶做的大大的眼镜。所以他的世界里，看到的从来只有红色，区别只是有的是深一点的红，有的是浅一点的红。院子里的围墙很高很大，所以小华几乎从来不出门。毕竟，院子本来就很大，院子里还有其他的许许多多的，和他一样的小伙伴。

有一天小华在院子里散步，发现院子角落里有个狗洞。小华试着俯下身，发现似乎正好能爬出去。于是他试着爬了出去。途中小华的眼镜不小心磕在凸起的石头上，碎掉了。

小明爬出狗洞，抬头远眺。世界一时分明，变得错落有致起来。有许许多多的颜色，虽然除了红色以外，自己也完全说不上来。

“原来，世界并不是只有红色啊。”

眼前的草坪上，一群小朋友在玩耍，有趣的是，他们都戴着其他某种颜色的宝石做的大大的眼镜。小华好奇却又胆怯，不敢上去攀谈。心里又想着，早点回院子里去，告诉其他小朋友，自己今天的有趣的发现。

“啊啊啊，小伙伴们快来啊，我今天发现了个很有趣的东西！”小华还没从狗洞钻回来，就嚷嚷了起来，从院子里都能听到他兴奋的声音。

“发现了什么呀？”院子里的小伙伴回应。  
“这世界是由许许多多的颜色构成的，并不是只有红色！”小华叫到。

“你这傻子，这世界上分明只有红色。我们都看见的。”  
“不，才不是！”小华着急又兴奋的跑去站在了小伙伴当中。“只要你们取下眼镜，就能知道我说的是真的了！”

“啊，对啊，小华你的眼镜呢？这么重要的东西，你怎么可以弄丢呢。”  
“我钻洞的时候不小心磕坏了。洞外有大片的草坪，还有戴着其他颜色的宝石眼镜的小朋友。”小华指着远方墙角的狗洞。

“啊，你居然出去了，妈妈说我们绝对不可以出这堵墙。墙外都是坏人，这围墙是保护我们的！”小夏带着哭腔说到。  
“哼，我看这小华，不仅把眼镜搞丢了，居然还违背妈妈说的话，私自到围墙外面去。这一看就是坏孩子，坏孩子说的话肯定都是谎话。我要告妈妈去。”小卫义正言辞的说。

“对对对，哪有什么颜色，“颜色”和“红色”不就是同一个东西吗？真是的，小华真是个谎话精。”小朋友们很快也都达成一致。

“可是，你们摘下眼镜就能看到了啊。”小华既痛苦，又无奈，抱着头，一个人蹲在角落。思考着自己是不是做错了什么。


End file.
